Hino Kahoko: The Second Chance is a Game?
by Temairine
Summary: During the third selection as the magic violin breaks, the magic inside it is unleashed throwing Kahoko and Lilli to the time before the concours. It has also managed to turn life into a video game for Kahoko. With prior knowledge and a chance to learn to truly play the violin how will the story change? Written as an entry for Scribes Faction: New Year Contest


**Hino Kahoko: The Second Chance is a Game?**

I do not own La Corda D'oro nor am I making any money from the writing of this.

General Notes: For the purposes of this fan fiction 1 yen is equal to a pound – sorry but I often get mixed up with the currency exchange, plus I know the prices of most things in pounds – so hopefully I will not make any mistakes!

This fan fiction was written as a **Scribes** **Faction: New Years 2014 Contest Entry**

"If only I could turn back time then everything would be different," Kahoko thought as the strings snapped in the third selection. She had tried so hard, struggled so hard. She had poured her heart into the violin, and yet... she could only play through Lilli's magic. Tsukimori was right. She could only play this violin. Memories flashed before her eyes and she wondered at the unfairness of it all – to show her the wonder of the violin only to take it away.

"But it wasn't unfair was it," And Kahoko found herself unable to disagree with her conscience. Everyone here had been practising and playing for many years. It was she who was the unfair one, she who had effectively cheated by using the magic violin. She had no right to play the violin, or more accurately she had no ability at all.

Things could have been so different if she had simply known about the wonders of music as a child. Had she had been able to feel what she felt now she would have practised and learnt, just like the others. Maybe then she would be able to stand with her head held high and play. But that was not to be, and tears made their pathways down her cheeks as her playing grew more and more discordant.

The magic of the violin unravelled with each note and the magic within started to swirl around Kahoko. The emotions that had produced such open, honest sounds were gone, and instead anguish flowed outwards. Lilli gasped as the magic grew stronger and stronger, even the audience were beginning to sense the magic. But there was no time for Lilli to even attempt to stop it as the magic was by now out of control.

Starting to panic, Lilli flew towards Kahoko, around who the magic was now swirling inwards. Kahoko's form was now barely visible to Lilli; it appeared as if she was surrounded with music notes. But the magic was too strong now for Lilli to attempt to influence, much less to stop, and he was sucked into the music. As the magic of the violin finally gave way, the final string broke. One single clear note filled the room before Lilli and Kahoko vanished into the darkness that only they could see.

Kahoko awoke with Lilli clutched to her chest. Standing up she could see nothing but seemingly endless blackness, and a small pinprick of light. Cradling Lilli in her arms she ran towards the light. As she neared the light Kahoko could read three lines of text that were seemingly floating in the air!

**LOAD GAME  
NEW GAME  
NEW GAME PLUS**

it was at this point that Lilli woke up and Kahoko quickly turned to him.

"What has happened Lilli, I remember the concours, the Third Selection... But what happened next?" Tears welled in her eyes again as she remembered the fate of her violin.

"Oh Lilli my violin, broken, I can never play again..." Upon saying those words she started to break down completely once more. Lilli was more worried about Kahoko than about the violin, at the moment they were stuck in some darkened area, with no apparent way out. But he knew how much the violin meant to her, and he waited until she had calmed down somewhat before talking to her gently.

"Kahoko, it was only the strings that broke, though the magic is gone, you can still play the violin"

"No, I can't. I don't have the skill, I don't have the talent, and all I have is a love for a hopeless dream – one that will never come true!"

With shaking feet Kahoko stood, before stumbling and toppling into the text – which was solid like a screen. When she had fallen her shoulder had hit the section saying "New Game Plus". This in turn prompted another screen to pop up, causing Lilli to jump backwards in shock. The screen now said...

**You Have Selected NEW GAME PLUS – Do You Wish To Start a New Game With Bonuses?**

**Bonuses Activated: You have unlocked...**

**SECOND CHANCE****: Unlocked by achieving a bad ending**

**The Second Chance bonus allows the player to retain their memories of the past in the next game.**

Kahoko chuckled slightly, "I guess I did get a bad ending Lilli. But if I can remember the past I will remember how much I love the violin right?"

"If it is true it would be FANTASTIC" Lilli said, voice almost shouting by the end, before he managed to calm down slightly. "But look at the other bonuses, they sound amazing as well." Kahoko's response was to look downwards and promptly start crying again.

**SECRETS OF THE SONG****: Unlocked by truly loving music**

**Secrets of the Song adds multiple hidden secrets in the game, unlock the secrets for bonuses. Bonuses may include new items or bonus points.**

This game, world, whatever it is called is right. I do truly love music. After seeing Lilli's worried face she reassured him. "I am fine Lilli; these are tears of happiness, happiness at the joy I found in playing."

**INTERNATIONAL OPPORTUNITIES****: Unlocked by attending a training camp**

**International Opportunities causes an expanded in-game universe, with opportunities to travel abroad, and meet foreign musicians**

**START NEW GAME PLUS?**

**YES**

**NO**

Kahoko and Lilli's eyes went wide as they processed all of the new information. Kahoko was the first to speak, eyes full of wary hope.

"Lilli, do you think that this would allow me to begin again, to play the violin again?"

"I am not sure what will happen," was Lilli's reply, "But I think that as you love the violin so much you would be a fool to give up any chance to continue. Besides what would the other option be, stay here forever? No, I think you should select yes."

Her courage increased by the encouragement Kahoko stepped forwards and pressed her finger to the yes button. Yet another selection panel popped up.

**Do you wish to add DLC – SECOND PASSO?**

**YES  
NO**

Kahoko did not understand what that meant, but she recognised the word second, and so she selected yes. She would not do anything that would jeopardise her precious second chance. The next screen that appeared was similarly simple to choose an option from.

**Select Difficulty Level**

**EASY  
MEDIUM  
HARD**

After selecting "EASY" the world around Kahoko and Lilli shifted. They were now standing in a white windowless room, empty except for another two screens. One of the screens held the title Music Statistics, and the other one was labelled School Statistics. Both had a list underneath them.

**SCHOOL STATISTICS**

**Art – 8**

**Beauty - 7**

**Athletics - 6**

**Intellect - 4**

**Social - 7**

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression - 10**

**Knowledge - 2**

**Teamwork - 3**

**Technique – 1**

**Understanding – 4**

**Stat Points to assign: 5 (+ 15 NEW GAME PLUS); Total Stat Points to assign - 20**

Lilli and Kahoko stared at the screen in a mixture of shock and amazement. It was almost like... they were in a video game?! This time Lilli was the first to act. Wondering out loud what the stats were, he flew up and tapped on the first one: Art. He was forced to jump backwards to avoid being hit by the large new screen.

**STATISTIC DEFINITIONS**

**ART: The player's artistic abilities**

**BEAUTY: How attractive the player is to others**

**ATHLETICS: The players sporting skills**

**INTELLECT: How well the player can study**

**SOCIAL: How charismatic the player is**

**EXPRESSION: How moving your music is**

**KNOWLEDGE: How much you know about music**

**TEAMWORK: How well you play with other musicians**

**TECHNIQUE: How skilful you are at playing and performing**

**UNDERSTANDING: How well you understand a piece of music**

"So, basically the higher my score is in a statistic, the better I am at it." Kahoko mused out loud. Lilli gasped excitedly, having somewhat returned to his normal, hyperactive self.

"Does that mean that you can get better if you can raise these statistics?"

"I suppose so," Kahoko replied, getting happier as she spoke. "It's almost as if this is a video game and I get to restart – it's my second chance Lilli! I don't know what happened to turn my life into a game, but as long as I have my friends and I can play the violin I'll be happy!"

"And I thought that you told me off frequently for being so optimistic, Hino Kahoko!"

"And I guess you have influenced me greatly Lilli! The question is now... where to I allocate these points? I mean, I would like to put them all into music, but I probably should try and remain balanced. This time I might actually get grades that my parents won't sigh at..."

Kahoko was grinning by this point, and so was Lilli as they discussed the points. Together they decided that Teamwork was not really needed at the moment, she would not be playing with anyone as a complete beginner, which she would be. Kahoko was also set on raising her Intellect, she was slightly offended that she had only got a 4 – and wanted to change that! They also decided not to spend too many points in order to raise Expression; it was Kahoko's best area after all, and she would need other skills first now that she would not have the magic violin!

In the end Kahoko decided to put 5 points on Intellect and Expression, to make them 9 and 15 respectively, 7 points on Technique to make it 8, 2 points on Knowledge for a total of 4 and 1 point on Understanding so that it was now 5.

**You Have Allocated All Points: Next?**

**YES  
NO**

After selecting yes yet again the stat selection screen faded and was replaced with a portrait of a grand piano. It was very realistic and reminded Kahoko of Tsuchira-kun. As she reached out to touch it another notice appeared.

**You Have Chosen Primary Instrument: Piano**

**YES  
NO**

"No, no, no, no, no" Kahoko shouted as she repeatedly hit the aforementioned button. "What do I do Lilli – I play the violin! I love the violin!"

Lilli smiled cheerfully and pointed to the arrows on each side of the mirror. He then reached out and tapped one. The picture of the piano promptly faded and was replaced by a picture of a clarinet. Another tap showed a harpsichord, the next a viola and finally a picture of a violin appeared.

"How did you know how to do that Lilli? Do you know about this place?" Kahoko said hopefully.

"No I don't, but one thing is for certain, this place is magic. And it is music magic at that. It's not mine, but I can sense certain things that the magic points out. One of those things would be the arrows. Sorry I can't be of more help..." Lilli looked slightly depressed at this and Kahoko hastened to comfort him.

"That's alright; I wonder what could have caused this? You said that it was music magic; could it have been another fata?" But Lilli only shook his head.

"I do not think so," He then proceeded to tell her about what had happened as she played in the third selection. He concluded that "it must have been the magic of the violin as it broke down. The magic probably saw your love of music and acted to help you. I do not know where it would have gotten so much power from: it took me several years to gather enough power for the violin, but what's happened has happened. I know! Maybe we could try and work out exactly what happened when we go back to the real world!"

Kahoko nodded before tapping on the picture of the violin.

**You Have Chosen Primary Instrument: Violin**

**YES  
NO**

After she had selected yes another whirl swept them up, but this one did not seem to end, and their surroundings grew blurry and vague. Then the swirling stopped all of a sudden and Lilli and Kahoko were flung out... onto Kahoko's bed. After landing with a thump a voice Kahoko recognised as her mother's called up.

"Kahoko, you should be studying for your High School Examinations! Not jumping on your bed again. You are 14 and not a little girl anymore... Besides the entrance exam for Seiso Academy is in ten days, and your scores on the tests are still below what you need to get in. Please be serious about your education – it will decide your future you know."

Kahoko looked at Lilli, panic showing on her face.

"What should I do Lilli? Last time I studied for months and I just about got in! Just! If I cannot enter Seiso then I will not be able to meet everyone again, not Mio or Nao or even any of the other concours participants..."

"What on earth?" Why did this game put you back right before the exams? Can you remember any of the test material?"

"Do you think that I would be panicking like this if I did? Stupid, stupid game – just tell me what to do!"

**TUTORIAL NEW QUEST: Studying for the Exam: ACCEPT**

YES  
NO

Great... looks like I will have to study rather than start learning the violin... Kahoko thought. Slightly annoyed, even though she logically knew that she should study anyway, she tapped the yes.

**QUEST ACCEPTED**

**Items Gained:**

**Study Guide: Maths**

**Study Guide: English**

**Study Guide: Japanese**

**Study Guide: Science**

**Study Guide: Japanese History**

**Study Guide: World History**

**Study Guide: Geography**

**QUEST: Complete all questions in a Study Guide for +15XP and +15 Yen.**

**ADDITIONAL OBJECTIVES: Score over 60% for +5XP and +5 Yen**

**BONUS OBJECTIVES: Score over 80% for +10XP and +10 Yen**

A large pile of extremely thick books dropped onto Kahoko's bed, the noise thankfully muffled by the blankets. Kahoko groaned; the books looked like they had hundreds of questions in them! What's more she couldn't just put down any random answer; if she wanted to get the extra Yen and XP, she would have to do well.

"Look on the bright side," Lilli chimed in, "If you get all of the experience you'll level up in no time... I hope..."

Another groan left Kahoko's mouth, "And just how much experience do I need in order to level up? Where is a status screen when you need one?" That was before she recoiled at the flashing screen in front of her. Skipping past the stats, she already knew them after all, she found herself looking at various pages, and one of them was titled relationships, another perks.

The perks section was empty, but there were four entries in her relationship bar, three of them were her family – mother, father and older brother and the fourth entry was Lilli!

**RELATIONSHIPS SCREEN:**

Hino Akiko (Mother): 500/1000: Friendly  
Hino Takuya (Father): 500/1000: Friendly  
Hino Hiroshi (Brother): 500/1000: Friendly  
Lilli (Fata): 1000/1000: Best of the Best Friends

Lilli gave a little cheer when he saw his status and pouted when Kahoko switched to the main status screen.

**GENERAL**

**HP: 100/100**

**SP: 100/100**

**Level: 1, XP 0/100**

"Okay Lilli, I need 100 XP to level up, if I manage to complete all eight of these I will get 120XP –more if I actually get some right. It's just... there is so much to learn..."

After a lot of willpower and encouragement from Lilli, Kahoko picked up the Study Guide for Maths and brought it over to her desk. She had struggled with Maths, but with her prior knowledge – what little of it there was – and with an increased Intelligence, she managed to complete half of the Study Guide before a status message popped up.

**Warning: You have no stamina points (SP) left, unless you wait for the points to regenerate over time continued actions will affect your health points (HP) which results in illness.**

The warning was only confirmed when Kahoko looked at her general status screen and found that her stamina points were indeed at zero. Looking out of the window she stared: it was dark already. A glance at her watch confirmed it; she had been studying for 6 hours. Finally the exhaustion of the day began to show and Kahoko fell asleep the moment she curled up in bed. The next morning Kahoko was woken up by a certain fairy persistently tugging on a lock of her hair.

"Wake up sleepy head! You have to study remember!"

His answer came in the form of a muffled sound which resembled 'Go away', and after a few attempts Lilli gave up. 1 hour later the alarm rang and Kahoko woke up sharply. Following breakfast she once again sat down to study, this time alone – Lilli had gone to look at Seiso Academy and see if anything had changed. Checking that her stamina points were refilled, she once again she started to work through her Study Guide to Maths. She managed to finish the book shortly before midday, after another 4 hours of gruelling work. What she saw next was slightly surprising.

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Maths  
MARKING IN PROGRESS...  
MARKING COMPLETED  
SCORE: 87%**

**REWARD: +30XP + 30 Yen**

To say that she was in shock would be an understatement. She had almost never scored that high on any test before, and most certainly never in maths! Maybe it was the old memories, maybe it was the increased Intellect, either way she felt really good, and with the bonus XP she would level up after... 3 more Study Guides... groan...

The next day...

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: English  
MARKING IN PROGRESS...  
MARKING COMPLETED  
SCORE: 81%**

**REWARD: +30XP +30 Yen**

And the day after that...

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Japanese  
MARKING IN PROGRESS...  
MARKING COMPLETED  
SCORE: 90%**

**REWARD: +30XP +30 Yen**

Kahoko's fist punched the air, not only had she achieved her best score ever in Japanese but she was also so close to levelling up! 10XP seemed like a minor gap now, as Lilli was now constantly reminding her. But she was not going to study for the rest of today; Kahoko was utterly exhausted and had decided to go out for a walk. After all spending nearly three days consecutively in her bedroom studying had left her desperate for some fresh air.

She went to get dressed once again, noting in her inventory that her starting amount of 50 Yen had increased to 140. Unfortunately that was the only thing in her inventory that she was really even slightly pleased with. When her life had restarted apparently her clothes had not. She had 3 t-shirts and 3 pairs of trousers plus 1 pair of trainers in her wardrobe. The only other items in her inventory were the Study Guides and her stationary set. Hence the reason she had decided to go shopping – she needed more clothes.

As she stepped out into the street a small map popped up in the corner. On it, it showed her where she was as well as labelling other locations around the town. With the map it was easy enough to find the shopping centre. Kahoko did not manage to make it to the clothes shops though, as she turned a corner she caught sight of Tsuchira-kun's Grandfather's Music Shop. She glanced through the window at the violins, before remembering how much they cost, the cheapest one was 1000 Yen, and far beyond what she could afford.

Instead she took a detour to the park where she had played before. Even though she did not have a violin to play, nor the skill to play it she leant back against a tree and let the pleasant memories wash over her. It was almost as if she could visualise the music, calm, and soothing. Before she knew it the morning had become afternoon, and Kahoko was made aware of her hunger. As she made her way home she looked up at the steps leading to Seiso Academy. She would attend there, she resolved, she would learn the violin and lastly she would reach the standard of the other concours contestants. It did not matter if it took her forever, one day she would stand on stage and let her feelings flow through the violin, in perfect harmony.

The next day Kahoko woke up early, a first for her. It was more than worth it to see the surprise on Lilli's face though. The thought made her giggle. Currently she was working on the Study Guide for Science. With newfound enthusiasm, and a better memory of the subject she was able to finish the study guide by mid afternoon. Kahoko finished the last question and crossed her fingers while the game marked her answers.

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Science  
MARKING IN PROGRESS...  
MARKING COMPLETED  
SCORE: 89%**

**REWARD: +30XP +30 Yen**

**LEVEL UP**

REWARD: +5 Stat Points, +1 Perk Point, +10 Max HP, +10 Max SP

**SCHOOL STATISTICS**

**Art – 8**

**Beauty - 7**

**Athletics - 6**

**Intellect - 9**

**Social - 7**

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression - 15**

**Knowledge - 4**

**Teamwork - 3**

**Technique – 8**

**Understanding – 5**

**Stat Points to assign: 7**

While Kahoko was disappointed that there were not as many points to use as the first time she had expected that. After all the 15 extra points had been a bonus for picking the NEW GAME PLUS option. Lilli appeared almost serious as he considered his opinion on where Kahoko should allocate the points.

"I think that no matter what you should raise both your school statistics as well as your music statistics. Otherwise you will fall behind in school, and that would not be good. Other than that I cannot really tell the stats that I think would be a good idea to upgrade"

Agreeing with what Lilli said, Kahoko suggested that she put 4 of the 7 points onto her music statistics and the other 3 on school statistics. After they decided that that was what they would do, Kahoko ended up putting 2 points on Expression and 2 points on Technique for music, and 1 point each to Athletics, Art and Social. She had expected that to be the end of the levelling up, but just as a screen popped up she remembered the 2 perk points she had received, and the empty perks page on the status screen.

**PERKS: Perks can be picked every time you level up to provide unique bonuses that may not be found anywhere else in the game. **

**Available Perks:**

**Dressing with Flair**

**All clothes in every fashion store are 20% off – for ever**

**Angelic Appearance**

**+, 5 Beauty, +2 Social**

**From the Heart**

**+, 5 Expression, +2 Art**

**Beginner Musician: Tier 1 of 3**

**+1 medium quality violin**

**Guaranteed Grades**

**Receive a minimum grade of B for midterms/ finals**

Even though many of the options were appealing, Beginner Musician was the only option that Kahoko considered. She would get a violin!

"You do realise that it will not be as good as your previous violin, Kahoko?"

"Yes I do, after all you made the magic violin Lilli. But a chance for me to gain a violin – I just cannot ignore it! Even if I do not have the skills to play yet, I could start to attend lessons, and start to learn. Although I do wonder what the tiers are..."

As she spoke a screen came up in front of Lilli, who merely took a step back, by now somewhat used to screens appearing out of nowhere.

**Beginner Musician**

**Tier 1: +1 medium quality violin**

**Tier 2: Violin upgraded to high quality**

**Tier 3: Violin upgraded to professional level**

"Well that answers that Kahoko. You should definitely choose that option if it can become professional level. Violins of a professional level of quality cost a fortune!"

With both of them in total agreement Kahoko selected the Beginner Musician option. The screen displaying the perks faded and Kahoko found herself in her room. Much like when Lilli had summoned the magic violin, a violin case appeared in a swirl of lights. Barely daring to breathe Lilli watched as Kahoko opened the case to reveal a violin. Already strung, and with a bow the violin looked ready to play.

**Item Obtained: Medium Quality Violin!**

**You have unlocked: Violin Lessons!**

**NOTE: To attend Violin Lessons you must first select a teacher, and be accepted by your chosen teacher. Different teachers will have different requirements for acceptance. There are three tiers of teachers.**

**First Tier: Advanced level teaching**

**Second Tier: Medium level teaching**

**Third Tier: Basic level teaching**

**Once a teacher is chosen you may not change teachers unless you receive an offer from a higher ranked teacher. This may happen if you impress a teacher enough. This can be done through performances.**

Kahoko was sure that she could not get any happier than she was now. The only thing that was stopping her from searching for a teacher immediately was the fact that when she tried...

**Teachers: Locked**

**Conditions to unlock: Become a student at Seiso Academy**

And so with new found motivation Kahoko started studying once again. She would look on the positive side and study her hardest. Then when she passed the exam – for she WOULD pass, she could start to learn the violin. In the meantime she would have to content herself with listening to classical music on the downstairs radio. Kahoko then made a mental note to buy an mp3 player as soon as possible.

The next day dawned and unlike last time Kahoko was glad that the Seiso Academy entrance exams took place in the spring holidays. Otherwise she would not have been able to study so much. That thought made her laugh. Her old self would never have ever thought that using a holiday for studying was in any way positive. But the Kahoko now knew the value of hard work, and she had a goal.

By now Kahoko needed 250 XP to level up again, which would not be possible to gain completely by studying the remaining three Guides. The next four days passed in a blur of studying.

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Japanese History  
MARKING IN PROGRESS...  
MARKING COMPLETED  
SCORE: 88%**

**REWARD: +30XP +30 Yen**

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: World History  
MARKING IN PROGRESS...  
MARKING COMPLETED  
SCORE: 80%**

**REWARD: +20XP +20 Yen**

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Geography  
MARKING IN PROGRESS...  
MARKING COMPLETED  
SCORE: 81%**

**REWARD: +30XP +30 Yen**

**QUEST COMPLETED: +100XP, +50 Yen**

**BONUS OBJECTIVES COMPLETED: All Grades are A's: +1 Intellect**

With the bonus experience Kahoko had gained from completing the Quest she had nearly reached the next level with 210/250 XP. The final few days were spent with Lilli testing her on various subjects, and she actually did surprisingly well, though both she and Lilli shared in the disappointment that no extra experience was added. Apparently you had to complete quests to gain experience; just studying on its own was not enough.

"You still need to study though," Lilli reminded her. "Your Intellect only affects your capability to learn, you still need to learn the material."

"I know Lilli. I just hope that the studying pays off. The results come out the week after the exam, and school starts a week after that. If all goes well I will be a student at Seiso in three weeks and two days."

"Yep, you are going to be a general course student again, aren't you?"

"Naturally, I have no skill at the moment so I could not pass the entrance exam for the music course even if I wanted to. Besides I do not want to change everything. I want to meet Mio and Nao again, which I could not do if I was in the music course. I also want to meet all the other concours participants again, well maybe except for Yunoki-senpai; I could do without the teasing and name-calling this time."

"Just don't be too quick to judge people, okay? They might have their reasons."

"Lilli, do you know something?"

"No, it is more like instinct I guess, but still keep an open mind about everyone. I hope that all of the concours participants will be able to play together one day. You had better get to sleep now Kahoko, the exam is tomorrow."

The next morning Kahoko was in a rush – she was trying to revise while getting dressed and doing her hair! At least she was until Lilli confiscated her study guides.

"I have told you before Kahoko you need to be relaxed; you'll be fine doing the test. Just focus on the questions."

When Kahoko was calm enough to eat breakfast she began the walk to Seiso Academy, where the examination was being held. As she walked through the school gates a sense of nostalgia washed over her. She could see the statue of Lilli and the bell that had rung to signal the arrival of the concours. The familiar sights helped her to relax; she even caught a glimpse of Mio inside the Exam Hall, but there was no time to say hello, the examination was starting.

The exam was not as hard as Kahoko had feared it would be and she made her way home in considerably higher spirits because she was almost certain that she had got in. After meeting with Lilli when she got home and had answered her parents enquiries she found herself thinking, and voiced her thoughts to Lilli.

"Lilli, I know that I will not be able to join a club because it would clash with violin practice, but I will need to get a part-time job now that I will be a high school student. I need to be able to pay for violin lessons and music somehow."Lilli did not get a chance to answer due to the flash of a screen.

**UNLOCKED: Part Time Jobs**

**Part time jobs enable you to earn extra money, the amount you earn depends on how much job experience you have earned. You will also use up stamina points when working.**

**Jobs Available:**

**Shop Assistant at a Clothes Store**

**Pay: 8 Yen per hour: Stamina drain, 18 points per hour, Bonus: 15% clothing discount**

**Library Helper**

**Pay: 6 Yen per hour: Stamina drain, 15 points per hour, Bonus: Free borrowing of music CD's**

**Waitress at a Cafe**

**Pay: 10 Yen per hour: Stamina drain 15 points per hour, Bonus: Chance to meet people at random**

Kahoko thought about the pros and cons to each job. She quickly ruled out being a shop assistant, the stamina drain was very high and the bonus would not really affect her, if she wanted a discount she would choose the 'Dressing with Flair' perk and get a higher amount of money off. That left Library Helper and being a Waitress as the two viable options.

"I think that I should choose to be a Waitress." At Lilli's initial protest she explained herself. "There is a limit on how much music you can borrow from the library so even if it is free, I can only borrow 3 CD's at a one time – which would not be enough. Therefore I should apply for the Waitress job so that I can earn more money and buy the music, and an mp3 player!"Lilli nodded in agreement with Kahoko.

And so Kahoko tapped on the Waitress job, however she was unable to apply. Looking at the new message, she groaned when she realised that she had to have at least a value of ten in Social to get the job. On the positive side she was told that she would gain an extra Yen per hour with every ten points of Social. As Kahoko was still set on the Waitress job, it also sounded more interesting than the library, she made the decision that she would wait until she levelled up again. When that happened she would put two points into Social and then apply for the job. She then went to sleep, the day had been exhausting – especially the exams.

**Authors Note**

**The pairing for this story is undecided as yet. If you want to see a pairing please review and say. So far the options are...**

**Tsukimori Len  
Tsuchira Ryotaro  
Shimizu Keiichi  
Hihara Kazuki  
Yunoki Azuma  
Kaji Aoi  
Etou Kiriya  
Ousaki Shinobu**

**Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
